Unexpected Change
by Dream Painter
Summary: A trip to the Indian Caves brings about a change that even the invincible Clark Kent might have problems dealing with . . .


**Unexpected Change**

01-17-06

_Note: I do not own any of the Smallville characters, nor am I making any money by writing or posting this fic._

_Time frame: Season two, sometime after 'Skinwalker' in which Clark discovered the caves._

---

"Clark! Telephone!" Martha Kent called from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" the handsome young Clark asked as he entered the room.

"It's Chloe," his mother answered, handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Clark, did you finish your article for the Torch?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I got it done last night," he answered.

"Thank goodness. I need it before school today—the sooner the better," she informed him.

"Okay, I'll get it to you before first hour," he replied.

"I was hoping more for 'I'll get it to you in about ten minutes,'" the blonde confessed.

"Actually, I can't do that--I'm going to the cave before I head to school."

"Again?" Chloe exclaimed, selecting the picture for the front page. "Clark, you've been there every day this week!"

"Yeah, well, there's still a lot to see."

"Fine, just make sure to get it to me before the bell rings," the girl sighed.

"I will," he promised. "Bye."

"Bye." Clark hung up the phone as his bread popped out of the toaster.

"Clark, don't you think you're spending an awful lot of time in those caves?" Martha asked.

"Not really," he responded, pouring a glass of orange juice. "I'd better get going so I can get to school on time when I'm done. Bye, mom." He grabbed his backpack and disappeared through the door.

"Bye, son," Martha sighed. Jonathan entered through the other door.

"Did Clark leave already?" he asked, noticing the half-empty glass.

"He went to the caves," his wife explained. The man peered out the kitchen window.

"He's going to get wet on his way to school, then," he said, looking at the blackened clouds that filled the sky. "It's going to start raining any minute." Meanwhile, Clark examined the paintings on the cave wall. Seeing one that he hadn't noticed before, he moved forward to examine it more closely. By now, the storm outside was in full force. The rain fell in sheets as thunder roared and lightening flickered across the sky.

"That's strange," Clark thought aloud, "it doesn't seem to fit with the rest of the story." He reached out his hand and touched the unfamiliar symbol. A grating sound and a slight tremor followed as a portion of the wall opened up to reveal a small chamber. Clark stepped inside and gazed at the unfamiliar symbols that covered the walls.

"I don't think these are Kryptonian," he remarked. Craning his neck, he gazed at the ceiling. Six large crystals hung from the roof of the chamber encircling a gigantic hexagon-shaped blue gem. Suddenly the large stones began to glow and there was a brilliant flash of light . . . .

"I bet that bolt hit the ground," Jonathan commented to Martha in the Kent kitchen as he gazed out the window.

"I hope the lightening doesn't cause any fires," she responded, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"I doubt it will be a problem," he assured her, "it's been pretty wet lately." They sat down and peacefully ate their breakfast.

---

"Oh . . ." Clark thought drearily as he woke up on the floor of the cave. "What happened?" The chamber had closed and the painting which Clark had touched to open it had disappeared. Standing to his feet, he grabbed his backpack before dashing to school.

"Clark, you had better get here, or the Torch is going to be late," Chloe murmured, "again."

"Hey, Chloe, I'm sorry I'm late," Clark began as he entered the Torch. The blonde turned to face him, an odd expression on her face.

"Do I know you?" she asked the dark-haired girl that stood before her. She looked a lot like Clark (she could've been his twin sister) and she wore an oversized jacket and a loose pair of jeans--in fact, they looked like Clark's jacket and jeans.

"Chloe, look, stop playing around," the girl said. "Do you want the article or not?"

"Article?" the blonde echoed.

"The one that you called for at seven this morning?" Chloe dropped the stack of papers she was carrying.

"Clark?" she gasped.

"Chloe, why are you looking at me like that?" Clark asked uncomfortably, suddenly noticing that his own voice sounded sort of different and his friend looked a bit taller.

"Oh, my word, Clark, what happened to you?" his friend asked.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to me'?" The blonde dug into her purse and pulled out a mirror. Handing it to Clark, she took a step back. Clark cautiously looked at his reflection to see a girl looking back at him. And then, Clark screamed.

---

"Okay," Chloe coached, "just take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"Calm down?" Clark exclaimed hysterically. "Chloe, I'm a girl—how do you expect me to calm down?!"

"Clark, I'm a girl and I'm never as hysterical as you are right now," his friend pointed out. "Clark, what happened?" The feminized Clark took a deep, shuddery breath.

"I was in the cave and I found this chamber," he answered, "and while I was in there, there was this blinding light and when I woke up I was in the middle of the cave floor. Then I came straight here."

"And you didn't notice that something was seriously different?"

"Not really . . . ."

"The fact that your clothes were suddenly three sizes too big should've been a major clue."

"Chloe! I was in a hurry because I didn't want to let you down," Clark exclaimed, then whispered earnestly. "Chloe, you gotta swear you won't tell Pete . . . or Lana!"

"So, how do I explain you?" Chloe demanded. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey, Chloe," Pete began as he entered the room, "have you seen Clar—wow. Hello, dolly. I'm Pete . . . Ross." He gave the dark-haired girl with Chloe his most charming smile.

"I know," the girl responded.

"You do?" the boy asked in surprise.

"Yeah—um, actually Chloe was telling me all about you," she explained. "You fit her description perfectly." Pete smiled and Clark felt sick to his (or should we say, her) stomach.

"Yeah. Pete, this is—Clara. Clark's cousin, she's . . . staying with them for awhile." Chloe jumped in.

"Well, if you ever need a ride, let me know," Pete told Clara, giving her a wink. "If you see Clark, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I'll do that," Chloe assured him. As he left the room, Clark let out a sigh.

"Clara?" he questioned skeptically.

"What did you want me to say? You didn't want me to tell him you were you."

"Maybe you should've—Chloe, he was hitting on me." Chloe laughed.

"Well, even though you are a most charming farm boy, you do happen to make a very attractive girl as well," she told him. "Come on, _Clara_, I have something that's a little more your size at my house."

"Chloe!" Clark protested as his friend dragged him out the door. "I am NOT dressing like a girl!"

---

"Clark, are you done yet?" Chloe asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "You're taking more time than a girl."

"Very funny, Chloe," Clark said sarcastically, opening the door. "Well?"

"Wow," Chloe responded. "My best friend looks great in my clothes."

"Well, enjoy it now, because as soon as I change back, I'm never wearing pink again." Clark crossed his arms. He wore Chloe's long-sleeved pink blouse and a black pair of pants.

"I guess we'd better tell your parents," the blonde stated, an amused smile touching her lips.

"Actually," Clark countered, "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we should try to figure it out ourselves—you know, before anyone else knows I'm like this."

"Okay, wonder girl, but don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean, 'don't get my hopes up?' Chloe, I can't stay like this, I'm not a girl!" Clark let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, noticing his expression.

"The un—some of the clothing you got for me isn't very comfortable," Clark responded awkwardly. Chloe burst into laughter.

"Clark," she gasped between laughs, "it wouldn't look very good if you wore boxers with those pants and it'd be quite frightening if you didn't wear a bra. Want me to do your makeup?"

"NO! Chloe!"

"Okay, your loss, but I so wish we could tell Lana it was you."

"Don't you say a word about this to Lana! Chloe, I'm humiliated enough as it is. Can we go to the cave now?"

"Sure," Chloe responded, still laughing, "Clara."

---

"Clark, I'm not seeing this mysterious symbol that you're talking about," Chloe said as she shone her flashlight on the wall.

"Chloe, I'm telling you, it was right here," Clark insisted, pointing to the spot where the symbol had been earlier. He used his x-ray vision to penetrate the cave wall.

"I see you haven't lost your Clark-Kent-thousand-yard-stare," the blonde looked at the wall, failing (obviously) to see what he could possibly be looking at.

"The chamber is behind this wall," he told her, shining his own flashlight on a portion of the cave's side. They moved closer to examine it more carefully.

"These symbols don't seem to match the others," Chloe commented. She gently touched her fingers to one of the paintings. Once again there was a grinding and a slight tremor as the wall opened to reveal the chamber.

"Um, Chloe," Clark said uncertainly as she stepped into the room, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Chill out, Clara, it's fine," his friend replied. She gazed up at the seven great stones.

"Chloe," the dark-haired girl murmured anxiously.

"You said they started to glow before there was a bright flash of light?" Chloe inquired as the sound of thunder from outside barely reached their ears.

"Yes, now will you please come out of there before you change into a guy?"

"Sure, Clark," Chloe snapped a few pictures with her camera as she slowly exited the chamber. Just as she stepped into the main portion of the cave, the chamber burst into light. The two friends cried out as they were thrown several feet through the air.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Clark asked anxiously, immediately at his friend's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde answered bewilderedly, dusting herself off. "But I get the feeling that I almost had to go by Chris or something." She stood to her feet and walked back to wall, which once again hid the chamber. "Clark, the symbol I touched—it's gone."

"It's gone?" Clark repeated. "What if those were the only two that opened the chamber? How am I going to get changed back?" They proceeded to touch all the paintings on that portion of the wall, but to no avail—the chamber didn't open.

"How about we go outside and see if we can find anything?" Chloe suggested. "I get the feeling that our little transformation chamber is powered by an outside force."

"Okay," Clark agreed, "anything to figure this out." A few minutes later they stood above the cave.

"Clark, look at this!" Chloe motioned to a large boulder. "It looks like it was struck by lightening." The greenery around the rock was scorched and some of it still smoldered despite the pouring rain.

"The inside is made of the same stone that was in the chamber," Clark murmured.

"How do you know?" the blonde demanded as she pulled her jacket tighter about her shoulders.

"Just a hunch," her friend replied.

"Well, there's not a whole lot we can do for now. Clark, we're going to have to tell your parents about you." The dark-haired girl gave her a despairing look.

"I guess you're right," he (she) confessed. Chloe put an arm around her shoulder.

"We gotta get dried off before we catch a cold," she said, steering her friend towards her car. "If anyone will understand, Clark, it's your parents."

---

"Oh, hi Chloe," Martha greeted as she answered the door. "You and your friend come on in and get dried off—Clark hasn't come home yet."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Chloe replied. Clark still hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Martha said as she handed Chloe's brown-haired friend a towel.

"Mom, it's me," Clark told her.

"I—I beg your pardon?" the woman stammered in surprise.

"She's Clark, Mrs. Kent," Chloe explained. "He went to the cave this morning and when he got to school he, um . . . he looked like this. Minus the outfit from Chloe's Closet, of course." Martha gazed confusedly from Chloe to the brown-haired girl and back again.

"Mom, it really is me," Clark insisted.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" his mother gasped. The brown-haired girl pulled her aside so Chloe couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Mom, I still have all my abilities, it's just that—I'm a girl now," he whispered.

"Clark?"

"Remember, you told me that maybe I was spending too much time in the caves?" he spoke louder.

"Clark!" she hugged him close before holding him back to examine him. "Clark, what happened to you?"

"We found some sort of transformation chamber in the cave," Chloe replied. "It seems to be powered by lightening strikes, but that's just the working theory."

"Then we've got to get you changed back!" Martha exclaimed.

"There's a problem," Clark admitted. "We couldn't get the chamber to open up again after Chloe almost got changed into a guy."

"And to add to that," said Chloe, gazing out the window, "it just stopped raining and I see some sunshine coming through the clouds."

"No!" Clark opened the door and ran out onto the front lawn to look up at the sky. It had indeed stopped raining and the clouds were gradually opening up to reveal patches of blue. "NOOOOOOO!"

---

"Look, Clark, coffee can help _anyone_ feel better," Chloe soothed as she parked her car in front of the Talon, "trust me." Clark sat disconsolately in the passenger's seat.

"I don't want Lana to see me," he insisted stubbornly.

"Clark, Lana's shift isn't until later this afternoon, I promise." The blonde got out of the car and walked around to open his door. "Alright, will you get out of the car now?"

"If anyone recognizes me . . ." he began.

"Clark! No one will recognize you—for heaven's sake, you're a girl!" Chloe grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the vehicle.

"Chloe!" he protested, blinking as sunlight suddenly hit his eyes. His friend closed the door and locked it.

"I'm not going to let you sit around and mope," she told him as she looped her arm through his and steered him into the coffee shop. "You can order whatever you want—it's on me."

"Hi, Chloe!" Lana greeted as they approached the counter. "I noticed you missed class this morning. Where were you?"

"Lana! I—I thought you didn't start work until later," Chloe stammered as Clark gave her a look of despair.

"One of our cashiers was sick, so I'm filling in for her," Lana explained. "Who's your friend?" She got an odd expression on her face as she looked at the brown-haired girl who had entered the shop with Chloe.

"This is Clara," the blonde responded. "She's Clark's cousin—she's staying with them for awhile."

"Wow, you look just like Clark, only . . . I thought he was adopted."

"Well," Clark replied, hoping he didn't look as awkward as he felt, "Cousin Clark has always looked like the rest of the family."

"That's really neat. So, what can I get for you girls?" Lana gave them a warm smile.

"I'll take my usual," Chloe replied.

"Alright, and what can I get for you, Clara?"

"I'll take a large espresso with a little bit of cream," Clark answered.

"That's what Clark always orders," Lana pointed out, wrinkling her nose a bit. "You act just like him. If I didn't know better, I would think you were the same person."

"I guess he's more like us than we thought," Clara laughed, awkwardly taking her order as Lana handed it to her.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked. "You look like you don't feel very well."

"Oh, I'm fine. I, um, better get back before my mo—my aunt Martha wonders where I disappeared to. Bye." The brown-haired girl turned and briskly exited the shop.

"I drove her, so I'd better go too," Chloe told Lana.

"She's not very friendly," Lana observed.

"Clara? Oh, no, she's just not very good with meeting new people. I think she really likes you," the blonde assured her.

"She's a lot like you—I mean, her clothes are, at least. I would've sworn that was your shirt."

"Yeah, she, um, looks great in pink, doesn't she?"

"Pink is definitely her color," Lana agreed as Chloe turned to leave. "See ya, Chloe."

"Bye, Lana."

"Chloe, she's suspicious—you heard what she said!" Clark hissed when they had gotten in the car.

"Clark, if you _really _don't want her to find out, you have to stop acting so . . . Clark-like," his friend told him.

"So you think I should act like a girl?"

"Well, yeah—unless you have a better idea." Clark looked at her.

"There's gotta be a way to get the chamber to work."

"I doubt that we can get it to work without lightening and besides that, we can't get it open, but I guess we can go try again."

"Okay, let's do that."

---

"Hey, Clark," Pete called as he climbed the stairs to the loft, "you here, man?" As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Clara sitting at his friend's desk.

"Oh, hi Pete," she said, looking up from what she was doing. She tucked away the pictures she'd been studying.

"Does Clark know you're going through his stuff?" the boy asked, sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Um . . . yeah, actually, he does," the girl answered, scooting her chair away from him. "He gave me the go ahead." Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back in the chair.

"Did he?" Pete was skeptical. "Are you sure you're not just being nosy?"

"Definitely not." Clara stiffened as Pete stood to his feet and took a step towards her.

"So, uh, why hasn't Clark talked about you?"

"I guess because he didn't know me that well," the girl got up from her chair and put some distance between herself and Pete.

"That's too bad—you seem like a great person," he said meaningfully, walking over to the large window that overlooked the Kent farm.

"You know what, Pete? Um . . . you should go," the brown-haired girl stammered suddenly as he gave her a flirtatious smile. "Clark isn't here and he, uh, won't be back for awhile—maybe even a few days, I don't know."

"Right," to Clara's relief, Pete turned to gaze towards the stars. "You know, I was wondering if maybe we could, um, get together and do something. Not as a date or anything, but more like a friend-friend thing." He gave her a hopeful look.

"Actually, Pete," she began awkwardly, "um . . . I would really love to, but, um—my boyfriend would have a fit."

"Boyfriend?" Pete repeated in surprise.

"Yeah. I have a boyfriend back home—he calls me every night."

"Oh, well—uh, sorry about that."

"No problem, let's just forget it ever happened." Pete finally left and Clark dropped onto the sofa.

"I hate this . . . ." he muttered.

---

Jonathan Kent couldn't help but smile in amusement as he looked at his son. Clark certainly looked miserable as he shifted uncomfortably, probably because of one of his undergarments.

"Hey, Clark," he said, "do you think you help me out? I need to fix something under the tractor."

"Sure, dad," Clark turned and followed him out the door. He lifted the tractor as Jonathan crawled underneath.

"Well," the man grunted as he used a wrench to twist a nut, "at least some things haven't changed."

"Are you kidding? It's been two days and I haven't been able to go anywhere," Clark complained. He lowered the tractor back to the ground as his dad got out from underneath it.

"Don't let it get to you, son," Jonathan encouraged, putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. "We'll figure something out." A car came up the driveway as Jonathan went back inside the house.

"Oh—hi, Lana," Clara said as the girl got out of her car.

"Hi, Clara—do you know where I can find Clark? I brought his homework for him," Lana said. Clara shifted uncomfortably as Lana came up beside her.

"Oh . . . I guess he forgot to tell everyone because he was in such a hurry," she began. "Clark's out of town for a while." There were butterflies in her stomach.

"Really?" Lana asked in surprise. "Did he say how long?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "Sorry."

"Okay," the neighbor edged away a bit. "I'm just going to go inside and leave his homework with his mom . . . ."

"Oh, no—I can take it!" Clara exclaimed, thrusting out her hand.

"I've got to talk to Mrs. Kent anyway, my aunt sent me over with a message for her," Lana unintentionally jerked the folder out of the girl's reach.

"Oh." Lana hurried up the front walk and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi, Lana," Martha greeted. "Come on in."

"Nell wanted me to give you this list of produce that she'll need for the dinner she's planning," the girl said, handing her a piece of paper along with Clark's homework.

"Alright," the woman briefly scanned the list. "I'll have Clark bring them over."

"Oh, is he getting back soon?"

"Getting back?" Martha asked in surprise. "He didn't go anywhere . . . ." Lana looked confused.

"But—Clara said . . . ." she stopped suddenly.

"Clark didn't tell you, did he?" his mother smiled sheepishly.

"You mean—_she's_ Clark?" Lana stammered, not quite comprehending the situation. Several minutes later, she left the house. Clark was hovering near the side gate. Lana looked at him, then at the sky, and then in the direction of the caves. She came up close to the girl that was supposedly one of her closest friends.

"Clark?" her voice broke in the middle of that single syllable. He nodded wordlessly. Lana wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. She felt sorry for her friend, but the fact that he'd somehow been changed into a girl was very amusing. Finally, she cracked up.

"I'm so . . . sor—ry," she gasped, doubling over. Lana made her way over to her car and got in the driver's seat. As she backed out, the car jerked in rhythm with her now uncontrolled laughter. Clark watched her drive away.

"Mom—"

---

"Dude, Clark—why didn't you just tell me you were a girl?" Pete asked, his feelings a bit singed. Lana had accidentally told Pete the truth and the boy had immediately gone to see his friend.

"I was embarrassed, Pete," Clark answered. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Trust me," his friend assured, "after I found out you were an alien, nothing's been able to surprise me. Being friends with you is like being on a never-ending rollercoaster: you never know what's around the next bend . . . . But this definitely takes the cake."

"Tell me about it," Clark moaned, shifting uncomfortably. He sat at his computer, checking the weather forecast. "There's supposed to be another storm tonight."

"Looks like this is your chance," Pete looked at the screen over his shoulder. The awkwardness between them had actually decreased since Pete had discovered what had happened. Probably because realizing that Clara was actually his tall, super-gifted friend made him less attracted to her. A lot less attracted to her.

"Meet me at the caves at eight?" Clark asked him.

"Be there to see you return to normal? I wouldn't miss that for the world," Pete declared, then added thoughtfully, "Though, if you really did have a cousin that looked like you, I wouldn't complain."

"Pete!"

"Kidding! I was just kidding! Dang." The dark-skinned teen had jumped back in time to avoid being hit by Clark. "So, are you inviting Lana and Chloe to this little celebration?" he asked.

"No," Clark replied. "Knowing Chloe, she'd probably end up getting changed into a guy."

"Yeah," Pete chuckled. "Alright, man, see ya tonight." He got up and climbed down the stairs to the loft.

"Bye, Pete," Clark called, turning back to his computer. "There better be a lot of lightening."

---

_Several hours later . . . ._

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed angrily as he and Pete entered the caves. "What are you doing here?" The blonde shrugged.

"I saw that we were going to have another good storm and thought maybe we could change you back," she replied nonchalantly. "Thought I might find you here."

"Fine then," he sighed in defeat. "Just stay out of the chamber."

"Not to worry . . . _Clara_." Clark did look a bit amusing. In preparation of his desired change, he had dressed himself in his own clothes instead of the ones Chloe had lent to him. The t-shirt appeared to be about four sizes too big and his jeans barely stayed on his currently petite frame. Not to mention that his socks didn't stay up and his shoes were about twice as big as his feet and he was drenched from the pouring rain. Chloe couldn't help but laugh out loud and Pete joined her.

"Shut up," Clark muttered under his breath. The three friends approached the portion of wall that concealed the chamber.

"So, how did you open it again?" Pete asked Clark.

"We just touched a symbol and it opened," Chloe answered. They felt all the symbols on the wall, but nothing happened.

"Maybe there's a symbol in another portion of the cave," Clark suggested, casting a glance at Pete.

"Right," the boy agreed. "Chloe and I will look over here." He grabbed the blonde by the arm and led her across the cave and around a corner, complaining all the way.

"Pete—let me go!" she demanded. While they were still out of sight, Clark punched his fist into the wall and shoved it back.

"I got it!" he called. Chloe and Pete came back.

"Where'd you find the symbol?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Um . . . over there," Clark waved his hand to another part of the cave. "Wish me luck," he said.

"Luck," Chloe and Pete said in unison. Clark entered the transformation chamber. The seven great stones began to glow and there was a sudden flash of light.

"I'm blind now," Chloe blinked in surprise. "The chamber didn't clo—Clark?" Pete spoke the last word with her. The boy rushed in and crouched on the floor. In the midst of Clark's clothing stood a chocolate Labrador retriever.

"Clark, are you okay man?" Pete asked in horror.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the dog demanded. "Pete, get—!" Before he could finish, there was another flash of light. Pete had changed into a tall, slender girl and somehow Clark remained a dog. Chloe rushed into the chamber.

"Well . . . at least you didn't change again, Clark," she offered in bewilderment.

"Think again," the black girl countered. "I'm in Pete's body and I'm a girl!"

"This is definitely not good," Pete whined from all fours.

"Chloe," Clark raged, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I told to stay out . . . ." And yet another flash of light.

"I'm a guy!" Chloe cried. Indeed, she was. Tall, muscular, and very much a guy. A black rabbit sat on the floor where Pete's body had been and the girl Clark had returned.

"I'm me again!" Clark exclaimed with a large grin, then frowned. "Oh, wait . . . ."

Another flash of light.

Chloe was a Chihuahua, whatever Clark had become was buried in his clothes, and Pete was a midget.

A flash of light.

Three turkeys.

A flash of light.

An Arnold Schwarzenegger-like Pete, jumbo-sized Chloe, and fur-covered (but human and boy) Clark.

A flash of light.

"I'm me again!" Clark exclaimed and dived out of the chamber.

"Lucky you," whined what appeared to be Pete. "I'm in Pete's body and my body is currently a salmon."

A flash of light.

Pete leapt from the chamber. "I'm me," he breathed in relief." Chloe gave them a dirty look. She currently found herself in the body of a six-year-old boy.

A flash of light.

A pink guinea pig.

A flash of light.

"Quick—Chloe, get out there!" Clark exclaimed.

"My hair is neon pink," she protested.

"It's just the ends, come on!" Pete urged. Clark dashed in and, grabbing Chloe, dashed back out before the next flash.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "I can NOT go to school like this!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I think it looks hot," Pete contributed. Chloe hit him. Another flash was emitted from the chamber. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go." Clark wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they left the cave.

"It's good to be back," he breathed in relief.

---

_The next day . . . ._

"Well, it looks like things have gotten back to normal," Lana said in way of greeting as Clark brought Nell's produce up the front walk.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I hope I never go there again." They took the vegetables into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Clark," Lana said.

"Anytime," Clark smiled. He stopped before going out the door, "Oh, I heard Chloe bleached her hair. How'd it go? Does she still look like a punk rocker?" Lana smiled and slowly shook her head.

"Let's just say," she replied, "that now she just looks like a fluorescent grapefruit."

---

END.

16


End file.
